Twisted Fates
by Aedyn Star
Summary: The kingdom overthrown...a girl with a forgotten past...a prince running from his destiny...all intertwined in a way no one could imagine. Little Mermaid retold.
1. The Sea

The sea.

The sea is more than just water, more than just the white washed waves as they crash against the shore. No. The sea is a friend; one who could as any time betray all that is known and leaves nothing behind. The sea is not forgiving, and the sea does not make bargains.

Darkness can be found under the sea. The pure and utter darkness that causes young children to cry out in fear. A never ending darkness that can not be lit by any thing, darkness cursed to remain that way.

It is here, in the darkness the story begins.


	2. Fajera

Deep below the boundaries of the light, hidden within a crevice beneath the sea, in a cave filled with no light, just absolute darkness. It was here she lived, alone and bitter, craving for revenge, waiting for the right moment on which to sink her poison claws into.

Nothing is safe from her, as nothing is safe from the poison weapons she holds. Not weapons of spears and swords but of words and magic, the kind of weapons of which there is no defense, the type of poison in which there exists no antidote.

Eels and other creatures of the deep circled her feet as she sat upon her new throne. Fajera smiled down upon her new kingdom, a kingdom of ruin which she now controlled.

They thought they could run from her, they thought they could hide. But even in the forever reaches of the ocean, there was no place to run. She was everywhere and everything. Light can only travel so far before darkness takes over.

Her crimson lips moved slightly as she murmured a few words to herself before rising from her throne. Scarlet hair flowed behind her in the water, and her deep purple eyes glowed with an inner fire. With a powerful thrust of her tail she sailed through the water and away from her cave, to survey her kingdom.

They were still emerging from their homes, now destroyed, nothing left but pieces of coral and seaweed. With horror upon their faces they looked at her now, and cringed where they stood. She had all the power now.

No one could stop her. No one.


	3. Aquana

Sunlight filtered through the water, causing faint reflections to dance off the newborn's face. The girl giggled and reached a tiny hand upward, trying to grasp the dancing light. Aquamarine eyes creased as the girl paused and contemplated what was happening.

Around her everything was still. The water pulsed gently as the winds above caressed the surface, sending miniature waves out of reach. Laughing to herself, the child was carried on the waves, until she hit the white sands of shore.

A shout rang through the air and people came running. Tall and fair, Arnurna reached the infant first. When she saw the tail her breath caught in her throat. Swiftly she gathered up the child and tucked the tail beneath her arm.

"It's nothing." she heard herself tell the chief of the village. "I lost track of my child, but…she's safe now." she swallowed hard and hoped the chief believed her. He lifted an eye brow but left her be, ushering spectators away.

Sighing Arnurna took the child to her hut, away from the village. Still new, the village of Aquana had not yet accepted her into their family. And now looking at the child, she wasn't sure if they ever would.


	4. Roisin

The sunlight sparkled of the water, the reflecting veins reflecting upon Roisin's face. She squinted, watching the fish dart away from her feet. Absentmindedly, Roisin reached down to scratch her ankles, the skin peeling away under her nails. She winced as a large piece of skin flaked and she forced her self to stop.

Mother had told her not to scratch.

Roisin splashed up the shore, her feet sinking in the thick sand. Arnurna stood on the front stoop, watching Roisin play in the water.

Arnurna closed her eyes and sighed, remembering the day she brought Roisin home. She had forced the memory from her mind. Roisin was her child now, not the sea. The sea had rejected her and left her upon the shore. Now she was Arnurna.

She opened her eyes again and watched painfully as Roisin attempted to play with the other children. They ran away, teasing and one girl ran to her mother crying.

"Roisin!" Arnurna called. Roisin looked up, and when realizing her mother called she came running, her scratch marks showing red upon her legs.

"Mama, why do they run?" Roisin asked quietly. Arnurna gathered her in her arms and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry about them honey, you're my little sea star." Roisin giggled happily at the nick name and Arnurna let her go. "Go clean up for supper." Roisin nodded and rushed inside.

Arnurna stood and was about to her home when she heard her name called. She turned and saw that Murgheal had called. She turned around quickly and pretended she hadn't heard. Murgheal had always been strange, and despite being born to the village of Aquana had chosen to live sheltered from others. Arnurna still hoped to one day be adopted into the Aquana family. Roisin had not made that easy.

Everyone in the village knew Roisin was different. Roisin was a clever girl, yet she played dumb. Arnurna prayed everyday that they would never realize exactly how different Roisin was.


	5. Child of the Sea

From her shelter high on the cliffs of Aquana's shores, Murgheal watched the waves crash against the shore in a steady rhythm. The sand churned beneath them and even from the top of the cliff, the wind blew sea spray into her face.

She turned and looked slightly her left, where, separate from the closely built houses of the village, a lone cottage stood, partially obscured by broad palm trees. Murgheal watched as Arnurna scooped up little Roisin and carried her inside.

Murgheal turned her attention to the fish she had placed over the fire. Noticing their brown color she smiled slightly and went to retrieve some large palm leaves to wrap the fish with. Almost tenderly she unhooked each fish and closed her eyes and murmured a slight word of thanks. The people of Aquana felt the powerful and almighty sea deserved respect, and never took what the sea yielded for granted. For this reason, Murgheal felt a deep sorrow, for poor Roisin had been given by the sea, yet ignored and shunned.

Gathered the wrapped fish, Murgheal headed down the side of the cliff towards Arnurna's cottage. Arnurna may try to act like everything is normal, but the act was not succeeding. Besides, Murgheal had some important and interesting information that she felt must be relayed to Arnurna.

Regarding her child Roisin, of course. The child of the sea.

* * *

sorry its so short. 


End file.
